Mirrors
by Mojo Iko
Summary: Joachim Armster encounters Leon Belmont for the first time and is reluctant to let him go.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**

For this particular story, I used some of the dialogue from the game itself, since it seemed to fit nicely up until a point. I do not normally do this, but I felt that the limited use of given dialogue would be suiting to this piece.

Also, I offer a friendly warning regarding the mild shonen-ai (m/m) content within.

**Mirrors**

It had been months since he had heard the decaying metal of the door grind against the floor. Though he was curious, he remained still, expecting nothing less than a sharp attack from behind. _A rusty blade in the back_. _Walter would have no qualms with that, surely_. Years of imprisonment worked to erode any fear of death he might have harbored. Facing an untold number of centuries here was not feasible in his mind. Indeed, he had lately begun contemplating turning his swords against his own sunken veins.

_The floors of this prison will run red before the fall of another moon_, he had mused. And still, the moons came and went.

As the familiar silence faded, he was becoming more interested in who it was that had come all this way through the castle to his lonely room. His misty prison.

Light, guarded footsteps tapped the stone. Sensitive vampire ears heard the brisk inhalation and thunderous heartbeat as a pair of deafening temptations. But the breathing paused as a voice echoed from the mysterious form.

"Is someone there? Are you a prisoner here?" Joachim turned and stood up slowly. As he did, strands of silver hair fell over his eyes.

"Who are you?" He sneered at the stranger. _Who the hell is this fool, and why has he decided to disturb me?_

"My name is Leon…and you are?" The stranger stepped forward into the torchlight, and his appearance became clear. The man was young and unnaturally fair. Smooth blonde waves framed his face and curled upwards. His lean form boasted obvious strength, as well as an underlying and tempting fragility. Though his beauty was something to be noted, burning behind this man's eyes was a determination that sparked in Joachim a fleeting sense of empathy. Fleeting it was.

He glanced at Leon's coat, and the rust-colored markings upon it. _This man must be a knight, a Crusader…but why has a Crusader been sent here? _He too began walking forward with an ominous pace.

"My name…is Joachim Armster." As his name dripped off his pale lips, he stepped further into the weak light, and grinned slyly at the stranger. "It's too bad…you're not Walter. Hmm…but alas." This had the desired effect; with great expectation, he observed the blonde man's body ripple with shudders. He was uncomfortable, fearful, and he had made him so. _Good_.

"This feeling…" There was a peculiar sensation in those words. Leon seemed visibly moved by the young vampire's presence, and appeared ever more so as he watched him emerge from the curtain of shadow. Joachim himself was truly striking, with a tall, slight figure, and a beautiful visage painted a ghostly pale.A paleness fitting of a corpse. And in truth, this man had died – and been resurrected by some blasphemous hand. _If only he knew,_ he cackled to himself. _If only I could tell him, if only I could show him_.

"Are you a vampire?"

"That's right, lowly human. I am…" He said this while taking a small bow.

"But, why is a vampire locked away here?" Joachim's violet eyes widened with incredulity. The question was unanticipated, cheeky, and it shattered the last bit of patience cringing within the vampire.

"Shut up! Damn Walter! I would have won were it not for his ebony stone." Tainted blood began to course more heatedly through withered veins, and Leon could sense this.

"Ebony stone? What's that?" His voice echoed with a boyish inflection, most likely embarrassing to him, but strangely enticing to the hungry vampire before him. He glided forward within inches of Leon's body, their shadows mingling on the floor. As Joachim exhaled lightly, his breath tickled Leon's face. Again he shuddered and again Joachim smiled, flashing fangs through the crack of his grin.

"You fear me. Rightly so."

"You're wrong." Leon's face was stoic. However, his body shook in spite of himself, and his uneasiness only worked to further entice the vampire.

"Oh really? How so? You're shivering…"

"I have nothing to fear from the likes of you."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Leon's eyes widened, and his body twitched. A sharp pain merged with heat that ran down his leg. The vampire chuckled quietly, and raised a sword in front him. The tip was slick and red and just barely glistened in the dim light. Leon's left hand flew to the top of his thigh and cupped the wound. The vampire had pulled a sword from the ground and cut it across his flesh as swiftly as light; he must have, for Leon did not even notice it in the creature's hand. As he watched the man finger the injury, Joachim ran his tongue over the blade, lapping up the dark liquid slowly and contentedly.

"The fear, it swims in your blood. I can taste it. So stop lying." Leon's pulse had significantly quickened, to the point that his breaths more resembled gasps.

"You, how did you…?" Joachim's grin broadened.

"Heh, I'm sorry if I move too quickly for you. You had better get used to it though."

The knight bit at his lip, his nerve unraveling with each passing moment. Joachim knew all too well this behavior and decided to make the most of it. He stepped forward once and Leon stepped back, still biting at his lip. The vampire took another solid step forward, only this time much more swiftly, and landing his boot on the ground quite loudly. This was unexpected and caused Leon to clamp down on his already reddened lip. Blood rushed to the surface of the torn flesh, and oozed slowly out. Subconsciously, Leon tried to lick away the blood and conceal the wound. But a hungry vampire would not stand by and witness this wanton wasting. Joachim glided forward, and took hold of Leon's shoulder, keeping him in place.

"You shouldn't do that. I can certainly make better use of it." Leon's own eyes widened as the vampire leaned in to his face. But he gasped as the man's lips met his; they rested on his, locked in an almost tender grip. They moved gently, and often he could feel the other's tongue break through and glide over the cut, seeking as much blood as he could thieve. Drunk on the sensation of this man's kiss, Leon's eyes drifted shut and his body loosened. Joachim understood and released him, shoving him a few steps backwards; this mishandling shook the young knight out of his brief daze.

Leon, still clutching his leg, turned around and hobbled toward the door. He no longer wished to extract information from this particular prisoner. _If I stay here with him, I might lose my life. I've no idea what he's capable of_, he whispered to himself. Closing his eyes again, he could see Sara's face, Mathias, his wedding and other fond memories. They were his source of strength in such stressful times. Always had been. But his eyes opened again when he felt his body sharply halted and spun around.

With one hand at his disposal, the vampire had grabbed hold of Leon's neck, bloody blade still in his grasp. Cold fingers held tightly to the knight's throat, with a force just short of crushing it. He rather liked toying with this man. _No sense in being rid of him just yet_, he thought. Leon squirmed under the pressure, and used his own hands to try to free himself from the grip. _Please God,_ _I can't die like this_. _I can't leave Sara behind. _Perhaps it was the image of her face in his mind that was responsible, but a great surge coursed through his body and he was able to shake loose from Joachim's hold. He stumbled backward, nearly collapsing on the hard floor. He was careful to keep his eyes focused on the vampire. He would not make the same mistake twice. But, the vampire did not pursue him. Indeed, he merely stood in the shadows, his brilliant eyes glowing eerily. Once more, they narrowed.

"Go. Finish your little quest already. We both know he'll be waiting for you, and he won't consider this game of his over with until one of you is dead. Keep in mind that even though I let you escape now, I will never be far behind you. Don't ever let your guard down, Leon." The knight rubbed his neck gingerly and backed out of the dungeon, eyes still on Joachim. He had learned his first lesson about vampires this night: never turn your back on one. Ever. However, even as he sought to leave the unfortunate man behind, he could not stop hearing his voice repeat his name. It was a strange feeling, an odd feeling not unlike a pleasant nervousness, a fluttering in the stomach. But he did not look back.

As Joachim watched Leon disappear, he felt his chest grow heavy. He took a quick look at his swords, which rested on the ground near him.

He sighed. And then smiled.

--


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**

This is of course the second part to my original 'Mirrors' fic. However, it wasn't necessarily supposed to have a follow-up portion. It was only through popular demand that this is here now. I aim to please, you know. ;) Anyway, same warnings for shonen-ai/light yaoi content apply. I hope you enjoy!

**Mirrors**: Part II

The garden was quiet. There was mist rolling about with the breeze, and a gray sky warned of rain. But he just remained still. Unconcerned. Sitting on the moist grass suited him just fine and besides, he had company. The gate creaked as it was pushed aside, the broken latch clacking loudly against the metal. The young knight had found him yet again.

His soft footsteps on the damp earth and his quiet breaths were comforting in ears pained by silence. Still, the scent of his blood alone was an enticement, a provocation of his senses. No. He would try to ignore that. He had to try. That knight was after all just another soul caught up in Walter's ridiculous game. A game he too had played and lost, so many times.

But how could that man Leon, proud and strong, stand to knowingly be part of it, to entertain the absurdity of it all? There was only one possible reason, and Joachim cursed him for it under his breath. He wanted to take him by the shoulder again, perhaps to shake some sense into him, to warn him. To drag him to the rotting underbelly of the chapels, and show him where those who rebelled ended up, where _he_ almost ended up. Perhaps to shake out of him the name of his beloved, so that he could scoff it. Perhaps even, to pull him into an embrace, so that he could savor a mortal's warmth. He would never tire of that warmth. He was always so cold.

"You…" Leon, stern-faced and whip in hand, stopped a few feet from the vampire who was slouched against a side of the garden's stone fence. With weary eyes, Joachim looked up at his visitor. His lips edged upwards in a half smile.

"So, fate has crossed our paths again, eh?" He glanced at Leon's leg, where he had struck him with his blade earlier. The wound had been wrapped tightly with a grayed piece of cloth, but the scent of dried blood lingered, teasing him. _No. I cannot. _"Where did you find that bandage? It looks filthy."

"Nevermind that. You're free to leave the castle now. What are you still doing here?"

"To be honest, absolutely nothing. You managing to find this place must mean something, though."

"Why? Was it meant to be hidden?"

"No, it's not that." He turned away from Leon as he said this, his voice softening. "It just happens to be the only place he wouldn't go."

"He…Walter?"

"Yes."

"Why not?"

"I don't pretend to know. But it was fine with me." A few moments of uncomfortable silence bridged Joachim's comment and Leon's awkward clearing of his throat. Neither was quite sure of how to continue, but that did not stop Leon from attempting.

"…well, it is a lovely place." He added quickly, "One that I wouldn't mind spending time in."

"Indeed." Joachim sighed. At one time, he would have been able to feel his heart beating to a frenzied pace in his chest, would have felt and recognized the fluttering in his stomach. But now, he only felt a perpetual calm, a cursed lethargy. If his heart beat too slowly for mortal detection or not at all, he was not certain. If he really needed to draw breath, even though he felt no physical compulsion to do so, he was not certain. The only way to bring waves of life and feeling into his pallid shell was to thieve it all from another, to feed. An unfortunate circumstance.

The mist had grown thicker now, the tiny droplets themselves growing larger, becoming a light rain. Joachim's eyes twitched slightly. But he did not stir. What he did not anticipate and found most surprising was Leon actually staying there with him. This was the man he had just previously wounded and threatened, after all. _Naïve to a fault, you are._

"You're not fighting me. Why is that?" Joachim looked away.

"I don't know. I suppose I'm too weak to be bothered with that right now." He grinned, widening his eyes a bit as he stared ahead into Leon's._ Stay with me awhile. I insist._ "Going too long without feeding will do that to anyone."

Leon's own eyes narrowed at this remark, but he felt no real concern, only a curious bout of lightheadedness. He lowered his whip and knelt near the vampire, wondering to himself why he was so quick to let down his defenses.

"That's too bad. I'll put in a good word for you with Walter when I see him." The mention of that name yet again worked to wear on Joachim's nerves and patience. His brows furrowed and his voice grew more solemn, but he remained calm, enjoying his work.

"Hmpf, Walter. You still have much to do before you're anywhere close to reaching him. And none of it will be easy." Something about those words struck Leon, causing him to pause. Joachim's eyes were steady and gentle, a distinct change. He recalled them earlier, during their first encounter. They were furious and wild – certainly frightening. But now, as he searched them, he could find no obvious signs of malice. They reminded him of Mathias' eyes, so tranquil and focused. Mathias. Sara. Sara - the one still waiting to be rescued, the one he _had_ to rescue. A renewed sense of urgency.

"…all the same." Ignoring his faintness, the blond knight stood up and began heading back to the gate. But he did not get far. Once again, he felt a pressure on his arm and shoulders, a familiar pressure. The vampire's clutch was painful, and he could feel his arm throbbing as he fell backward onto the ground. His eyelids fluttered, and all became mingled splotches of light and shadow through them. Though he had not heard any footsteps behind him, he knew what was happening. Joachim knelt over his body and smiled. He ran a hand through his yellow hair, twisting the ends with his thumb and forefinger.

Leon looked up at him and fumbled for words. Being in this particular situation a second time was something that he found at least slightly embarrassing, and frustrating. "Why…why are you…!" But the vampire just hushed him.

"Quiet, now. Why do you always ask 'why' all of the time?" One hand slid up the knight's thigh; the other grabbed his jaw and forced his head back, exposing a milky throat. The vampire leaned into the pulsing flesh and brushed his lips over it. How he wanted to clamp down on the skin below him, wanted to call the blood to the surface and take it into his mouth. Warm. Thick. Rolling down his throat.

What it was about Leon that had him so fascinated, he did not know for certain. He was a beautiful human, but then again, so many were. Nevertheless, he could feel his own excitement build rapidly. So many times before with Walter, he was the one made to be passive, to be _had_. _Not this time_, he chuckled to himself. He had the knight under him, under his control, and he could now experience for himself the physical rush that dominance evoked. The hand on Leon's thigh crept higher, now caressing the center of the knight's growing pleasure. The blond could not deny the effect this was having on his body. Indeed, the stiffness under the vampire's hand was most telling, and this pleased him to no end. He pondered removing the cloth barrier altogether.

"Uh…you…" Leon's whimpering had already begun. But it only served to make Joachim more determined.

"If you want this to stop, then quit encouraging me with your racket." He tightened his grip, causing Leon to writhe even more. The combination of this and the vampire's teeth nibbling up and down his neck was intoxicating, and felt himself squirming upwards to meet his touch.

Joachim, himself gasping and groaning, increasingly hungered for a release. But in order to reach his, it would require stealing Leon's blood once again. His neck was there for the taking, naked and perfectly vulnerable. All he needed to do was lower his head and bite into the flesh, and the crimson bliss would be his.

But, he hesitated. Even as he brought his head down, hovering inches above veins running full, he could not go forth and gratify himself. If it was out of empathy, of sympathy for a fellow knight, a fellow pawn, he was not sure. And even if it was, he would never have admitted that aloud. Pride was a terrible thing, and as much as he knew God shunned it in men, he never could strip himself of it.

More likely, though, it was out of his unbridled spite for Walter. Killing or mortally wounding the only one who could defeat the Master Vampire would grant him no real satisfaction. He wanted the redhead dead more than he wanted Leon's blood. More than anything else.

Joachim released Leon's jaw from his grasp and then backed off of his body, moving a few feet away. The blond struggled to stand, reeling from the pain in his back from the initial fall. The vampire, amused by Leon's irritation, offered a hand to help but the knight just slapped it away.

Leon clutched his whip and raised it in front of him, daring the silver-haired man. Though he did not speak, his eyes and pulse told Joachim everything.

"Go on. End it, Leon. Take my life. You and I both know how much you desire to." He said, with an apathetic grin. Leon just took a step to the side, still holding his whip in front of him. He did not return the smile.

"…I have to find Walter. That is my priority. I have no qualms with you if you do not get in my way."

"Quite generous, honorable of you, considering... But then, I'd expect nothing less."

"However, I have trusted you for the last time."

The rainfall began to ride on a crisp wind, a wind that cried as it moved around the castle walls. Joachim grinned, still watching the blond. "Then I have done my part."

Leon paused before he turned and exited the garden silently, turning his back on the vampire once more and for the final time.

As the rain bit at his skin, Joachim chuckled and leaned his head back against the stone wall.

"Look out, Walter."

--


End file.
